


spilling wine in bathtub

by mrpascals



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpascals/pseuds/mrpascals
Summary: It’s cold and your partner is out on a mission, so you take comfort in a bottle of wine and a warm bath.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	spilling wine in bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested in tumblr by a lovely anon with the prompt “C’mere. Lean on me.” Let me know what you think!

It’s a particularly cold night and your lover is not home to cuddle and warm you. Sometimes, being in a relationship with a secret agent is hard. Sometimes, he’s gone for days in a mission and you spend your nights with anxiety in your chest, worry taking over your thoughts, just waiting for that call from his boss telling you you lost the love of your life. Sometimes, you don’t think you can do it. The dangerous profession, the chance of him dying any time haunts you every night he’s not sleeping by your side. But it’s when he returns home that you feel like all of that is worth it. The relief you feel when he enters the main door to your shared apartment is like a drug to you, you love seeing his face light up as soon as he sets his eyes on you. 

It’s not that you don’t trust him. You do. You’ve seen the skills and abilities he has to take out bad people, protect others and himself, hell, it’s like you both met. You’d never thought you would fall in love with the man that saved your life, four years ago. But that southern accent, that smile telling you it was going to be okay, that you’d be fine after you’ve been attacked by a group of junkies late at night in the street… You couldn’t resist. He’d walked you home that night and when you shyly asked for his name, he smiled softly at you.

_“It’s Jack, sweet girl,_ ” He said. _“My name is Jack.”_

And that was it. It was all it took for you to be amazed by him. Since that night, you trust him to do his job correctly, never doubting his capability as an agent. It’s just… You’re very anxious. About everything. You sigh softly at the memory of you two meeting for the first time as you take a sip from the glass of red wine. The sweet taste of the grape plus alcohol has already anesthetized your taste buds, the drunken feeling clouding your mind. **  
**

Besides your worry about Jack, today has been a really bad day. Your boss kept going at you at work and your book has been rejected by the publisher once more. Your mind, playing tricks with you, kept you from doing anything right today, even burning the pasta you were cooking for yourself for dinner. Late at night, the only thing you want is to lie down with Jack in bed and cry on his chest. He would know what to say to comfort you.

Whenever you had a bad mental day, he’d always be there for you, he’d always comfort you. Holding you close to him, whispering encouraging words in your ear, kissing you softly. You know it’s a bit of a burden but he swears it’s what he signed up for. At the beginning of your relationship, you’d told him about it. You told him you were afraid, that your mind plays tricks on you and that you were broken. You told him you were going to be a burden to him, but he said you were going to be okay. Grabbing both of your cheeks and making you look at him, he said it with a firm voice.

_“I’m not giving up on you, ever. I’m here for you, no matter what.”_

And you’ve fallen in love for this man so quickly, so deeply that your fears were pushed away, at least the ones regard of being left by him.

The bottle of wine is half empty when you decide to take a bath, filling the tub with hot water and the necessary bath salts and scents. The water feels nice on your tense body and you relax almost as soon as you enter the bathtub. Bringing the glass and bottle of wine with you, you take a sip from the glass as you sigh, feeling all anxiety slipping away from you. The salts and scents make you feel good about yourself, forgetting completely about your day. You sigh, reaching for the glass on the edge of the tub once more and taking a swig from it.

When he opens the door, the clock in the kitchen reads 11:37pm. Knowing you, you were probably awake in your shared bedroom either watching TV or reading a book. Maybe even writing for your new book. He knows how much you want to publish it, ever since he met you, you’ve been talking about a story you’ve been trying to write. He calls softly for you, locking the front door behind him and takes a look at the apartment. The lights are off but he smells burnt food. In the kitchen, he sees a pan with burnt pasta suck at the bottom of it in the sink. He raises an eyebrow and calls for you once more, shrugging off his jacket and setting his hat on the counter.

As he walks to the main bedroom, he notices the bathroom door ajar with the lights on. Slowly, he pushes it open to find you asleep in the tub. Your cheeks are a shade of pink and your lips are tinted in a purple color and he figures you’ve been drinking. Smiling softly, he kneels beside the bathtub and touches your face.

“Sweetheart?” He calls you softly.

Fluttering your eyes open, you suck in a breath as you lift your head quickly. Your vision is blurred for a moment, but as soon as you set your eyes on Jack, a wide smile appears on your face.

“Baby.” You mumble, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him for a hug. You don’t care if you’re getting him wet and neither does he. He hugs you back, squeezing you tight. “Why didn’t you call?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” He kisses your bare shoulders.

Sighing as you inhale this scent, you feel relief rushing through your body and the tears threatening to spill from your eyes.

“I missed you.” You bury your face on his shirt, sniffing.

“Missed you too, darling.” He smiles on your skin and laughs softly and when you don’t let go of him immediately. When you do, he looks at you and notices your watery red eyes. His smile fades away and he touches your cheeks, concern in his voice. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

At his tone, you’re unable to hold back the tears and they spill as you let out a sob.

“I just–” You whimper. “I was so worried and– Today was– Today was shit and I missed you so much–”

“It’s okay, honey.” He pulls you to his chest again. “It’s over now, I’m here.”

After a moment, after you calmed down, you pull away from him and let him wipe your tears.

“Let me get out of here, so we can go to bed–”

“No.” He interrupts you, standing up. “Stay there.”

You frown in confusion for a second, but then he starts undressing and you understand why. The water is now luke warm as he steps in the bathtub behind you. You scoot over, giving him the necessary space for him to sit down.

“C’mere,” He says, pulling you by the arms. “Lean on me.”

You allow yourself to lean on his broad chest, your back against it, feeling the warmth on his body passing through yours as you head rests on his shoulder. Sighing in contentment, you smile to yourself as you feel Jack’s hands tracing your arms.

“Tell me about your day,” He requests and you sigh again, closing your eyes.

“I got an email this morning, saying that the book got rejected again.”

Jack sighs, wrapping his arm around your torso, pulling you closer to him. He presses a kiss to your neck and you smile, your heart skipping a beat.

“What is it, this time?” He asks, nibbling on your earlobe.

“Something–” You sigh loudly and feel him smiling on your neck. “Something about the number… Of chapters…”

“Hmm,” He hums on your shoulder as he pressed a kiss there. “What else?”

“Then, my boss started being a dick…”

“I’m gonna kill him.” Jack nibbles your earlobe once more, his moustache tickling your skin and you laugh softly, leaning on his touch. Point taken. You already feel better with his arms around you and his skin on yours. He always knows what to do to make you feel better.

“I’m glad you’re home,” You say, closing your eyes as he runs his hands on your arms again.

“Me too,” He responds, and you both fall into a comfortable silence. It’s a nice feeling, his warm ministrations on your skin, so soothing you don’t even notice when he stops for a second and then continues. “You know I’ll never let anything happen to you, right baby?”

You hum, agreeing with him. He takes your left arm and lifts it, bringing your hand to his lips. Pressing a kiss on your knuckles, he smiles.

“And that I love you very much, right?” He continues.

“Yes, Jack,” You answer. “I love you too.”

“Good.” You feel him slip something in your ring finger and your heart almost stops. It’s cold, and small and it’s exactly what you think it is when you look at it. “Will you let me love you forever?”

The ring is delicate, a rose golden band with a simple rock on it. It’s not big and it’s not small either and it’s beautiful. You turn around to face him so quick, you knock out the half full glass of wine in the bathtub, spilling its content in the water. Jack laughs as you curse, taking the glass off the tub and seeing the red wine mix together with the water of the bath. Then, you look at him again.

“Do you mean it?” Your voice is small.

“Of course, darling.” He smiles widely and then puts a hand on the back of your neck, pulling you closer until his forehead touches yours. “Sweet girl… Will you marry me?”

Swallowing, you feel the tears on your eyes.

“Yes,” You whisper, your voice so small he almost doesn’t hear you.

And then you kiss him tenderly, feeling all of your fears being pushed away as you straddle Jack and kiss him deeply. Water of the bathtub spill to the floor but you don’t care. You’ll clean it later. Your stomach bubbles with pleasure and you heart skips a beat as you pull away to look at him. He’s smiling ear to ear, holding you close to him and whispering sweet nothings in your ear.

You never thought this bad day would end up being one of the best days of your life.


End file.
